


Roki

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So I just read some english translyrics to Roki and my brain went jfsljdfsj
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Roki

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Afterglow's cover of Roki for the last 4 hours I love this cover SO much now

“So, Moca. Is working with me really so much of a pain?” Lisa springs the question on Moca one day during one of their joint shifts.

“Eh? Where’d you get that from, Lisa-san?” Moca’s genuinely worried. Her heart’s even speeding up a lil, maybe. Maybe it’s because Lisa’s staring so closely at her.

Lisa’s not so ready to give Moca even the slightest hint to what she’s talking about. Maybe, she just wants to tease the little trickster a bit more. She laughs internally and tries putting on a little more of a frown. She fails, and it comes off a kind of half-smile half-grimace.

“Well, I don’t know~ Why don’t you try to figure it out, and I’ll tell you if you’re right?” Lisa teases the gremlin, completely oblivious to the effect she’s causing the bread-loving girl.

_‘Oooh my god… Did I do something to upset her? Oh nooo what if I don’t find out, will she just be mad at me forever?’_ Moca’s internal panic is completely hidden from Lisa’s sight. ‘ _Alright, play it cool and just… just what? She asked you to guess, idiot!_ ’

“Ooh~, I don’t know~ Is it because I stole your bass that one time and you asked me where it was and I blue-ticked you?” Wait, did she do that? Moca’s pretty sure it was one of Himari’s dares, and she _totally_ owned Hii-chan with that one.

“Wait, you did _what!?_ ” Uh oh, so that wasn’t it, and Lisa definitely never figured it out and she’s definitely going to be more mad at Moca now. _Damn it, you huge idiot. Look what you’ve done._ “You’re the one who did that? I thought it was Hina!”

“Ahaha~ Yeah~” Moca shrinks back into herself a little, it’s not easy when your _crush_ is looking at you like that. “I might’ve… it was a dare, okay~ Please don’t be mad~”

“Oh, I’m not mad. You should’ve owned up though.” Lisa looks… yeah Lisa looks a little mad. Or maybe it’s just her imagination. Is she just imagining that Lisa’s getting angry because she’s scared that Lisa is?

“Then what _are_ you talking about?” Moca sounds maybe a little more serious than she would’ve wanted to come off as. Just a little.

“Ahaha, I was just poking a little fun at a line in one of Afterglow’s newest covers.” _What._ “Remember? Recently you guys covered _Roki_ , right? That line about part-time.”

_arubaito wa nekuramoodo_

Then, she remembers. “Oooh, that.” _Oh, good. She’s not mad at me. But… oooh my god, I got so worked up over nothing…_ Moca’s burying her face in her hands now, and she misses Lisa’s look of pure worry.

“Moca? Are you okay? Did I go too far?” Lisa looks over at her co-worker with a look of pure _concern_ on her face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it’d affect you so much.”

“Mmh... it’s fine, Lisa-san. Since it’s you.”

“Eh?”

“Mm love you.”

“I can’t hear you when you speak like that, Moca.”

Moca returns to standing straight, or as straight as her gay ass could probably stand. She directly into Lisa’s eyes with the _hugest_ blush on her face. And right there, she repeats herself, “I love you, Lisa-san.”

Lisa’s face erupts into a blush. _Not_ what she was expecting. But this is Moca Aoba she’s talking about, so it’s not like she’s easy to predict. She recovers, and stares right back like she’s accepting a challenge.

“Love ya too, Moca.”

Maybe teasing Moca is okay. Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thamk u for readimg,,, ,


End file.
